Visions
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: [ONESHOT][EdxWin]Set after the movie: Winry relaxes for a while and thinks of the Elrics while awaiting their return.


**Warnings and Disclaimers: Any and all characters from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist do not belong to me. I only torture them for some stories. There may be some teenage content in the story but it is very limited. This story is set after the movie which means there are some spoilers and if you have no idea what any of this may be about, then don't come crying to me please. It's not my fault, I warned you sheepish grin.**

Summary: EdxWin-Set after the movie-Winry relaxes for a while and thinks of the Elrics while awaiting their return.

Visions

By: RomanceFanFicLover

A warm wind blustered by and rustled the leaves in a large tree. A bird, which was perched on one of the branches of the tree, flew out of the tree, startled by the wind. Winry Rockbell looked up at the little bird as it soared over the roof and out of her sight. Winry sighed softly and laid back onto the soft grass that seemed endless in her little town of Risembool.

'_This is bliss...,' _she thought dreamily.

"I wonder if Ed and Al have anywhere to just sit like this in Central…or wherever they are…," Winry muttered before sighing again, "Ed…Where are you? When are you coming back? When are you going to-" Winry was startled out of her trail of thoughts as her front door was flung open. She shielded her eyes from the sun and tried to see who the intruder on her thoughts was.

'_Ed…?'_

There he stood, silhouetted by the contrast of the sun and the darkness of the house. A smirk graced his lips as his burning amber eyes bore down on her cerulean ones. Winry allowed her eyes to scan his body, just to check if it was really him. She decided to start from the bottom, his regular black boots and pants, the custom made state alchemist pocket watch that glistened in the sun, his black shirt and the red jacket he normally wore was thrown casually over his shoulder, being held by his right arm. Tanned flesh greeted her vision which surprised her to no end. Where was her auto-mail? That couldn't possibly mean that they had succeeded on the other side of the gate. Or could it?

"Ed?" She could hear the surprise in her own voice, "Ed, your arm! Where's Al? Is he restored as well?"

The young golden haired alchemist stood there, still saying nothing.

"Ed! Don't make me take out my wrench!" Winry shouted in her normal half-threatening way.

Ed chuckled lightly and began to make his way towards her, his stride confident and cheerful. His golden hair, longer now and tied up in a pony-tail, waved gleefully in the light breeze that still made its way around them.

"Hey Win, Al is inside, but can you wait to see him later? I want to spend some time with you…alone." His voice was deeper then she remembered, but it still had the sweet yet coarse melody she loved. His face had also matured.

'_How long has it been?_' It amazed Winry how she could suddenly forget the endless and painful days waiting fro him to return, as soon as he had returned. Day after day, she had waited for, thought of, reminisced about, cried over and still loved the elder Elric brother.

"Ed…I've missed you so, so much," She drew in a shallow breath before continuing, "What took you so long anyways?" She managed a watery smile to accompany her light joke.

"I'm so sorry Winry, I didn't want to keep you waiting so long. But it couldn't be helped. I've been studying and waiting these past 6 years since I destroyed the gate. All so that…all for…God, how do I say this?" Ed looked away from her for a second and fear struck Winry suddenly. Was Ed trying to tell her that he had to leave again? Or that he had fallen in love with someone on the other side? Or was it that he had come back for someone else?

'_No, that's impossible and doesn't even matter. If Ed didn't love me I'd still love him, no matter what and I'd wait for him until the end of eternity. As for the rest…I'll just have faith.'_ With her confidence back, Winry waited patiently for Ed to speak. She stared at him admiringly, lovingly. This was the man she fell in love with all those years ago, the man she **still** loved. Winry's musings were once again interrupted as Ed started to speak.

"Win…Remember when me and Al fought over who would get to marry you?"

Winry giggled lightly at the warm memory, "Yes."

"Even though I lost, I'd like to try again and fight to have you, to deserve to have you love me…like I love you."

"Ed is that a…?"

"Yes. I love you Winry Rockbell and I want to marry you, I've come back for you, and I'm never leaving again."

"Oh Ed!" Winry threw herself into Edward's arms and relished in the comfort that welcomed her there. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut against them as her grin took over her face. She felt his warm fingers under her chin as they persuaded her to look up at him. She glanced up at him through her wet eyelashes to be met with two glowing orbs of gold looking down at her with all the affection she always wished they would hold. He brought his lips down to meet hers and gently, but firmly, pressed against them. Renegade tears slipped out of Winry's eyes and fell onto her lap as she lost herself in the warmth Ed's lips provided her with. Ed pulled away first and pulled her to his chest again.

'_This has to be a dream, this can't be real. But oh how I wish it was reality.'_ Just in case, Winry pinched her arm and a sharp pain shot through her nerves. '_It isn't! It isn't a dream!'_

"Winry…I love you and I always have."

'_Ed…'_

"Ed...I love you so much…Ed…Don't leave me again, never leave me."

"I won't."

"Promise?" she asked hopefully. The soft rustling sound of leaves in the nearby tree was her only answer. "Ed?" Winry opened her eyes to be met with the sight of a Robin's Egg Blue sky with fluffy marshmallow clouds dotted the surface. "Ed!" she sat upright and searched the area with her eyes for any signs of her beloved Elric. "ED!"

"Winry? What's wrong? Winry stop shouting, tell me what's wrong!" Winry's grandmother, Pinako, stood over Winry with her pipe in her hand and worry etched into the wrinkles on her elderly face.

"Oh Granny," Winry wailed in a defeated tone before lowering her voice to just above a whisper, "I saw him, I saw him! I know I did…Ed…Ed where are you?"

"Winry...come inside Dear."

"NO!"

"Winry! Don't use that tone with me, come inside before you get sick!" In a much softer tone Pinako added, "I need to here with me, don't give up now."

"But Granny…he's never coming back is he? He LIED! ED! ED COME BACK PLEASE"

The sun descended in the sky as the deep purples and oranges streaked the sky over the silhouette of a young woman collapsed onto the ground, rasping out hoarse words and crying dry tears.

'_He isn't coming back, he isn't coming back! He lied, Ed how could you? Ed! I can't cry anymore, it hurts Oh God how it hurts! Ed, please! Please!' _Winry's thoughts tumbled over each other and collided into each other as she lay there distraught. Her Grandmother had gone inside long ago, and now it was just Winry lying in her mess of thoughts, in her mess of love, in her mess of misery, in the mess of her heart and in the mess of her world.

Thoughts flew in and out of Winry's head unnoticed as she continued yelling, until one caught her attention. '_It wasn't a dream. But if it wasn't…then...what was that?' _Tears continued to pour out of her eyes unchecked as she sat there, wallowing in her own misery, choking on all of her own broken parts.

'_Don't cry Winry, you know I hate it.'_

"Ed?"

'_I wish I told you I love you before I left, Winry. But, I'm coming back to tell you myself anyways, I promise.'_

A small smile curled the edges of Winry's mouth and she gained her resolve to wait for her childhood friends. Standing up, she sighed a light, happy sigh and murmured into the wind, "I wish I told you I love you before you left, Ed. But I'm going to wait for you to come back so I can tell you myself, I promise."

Hope surged back in her newly repaired heart. '_It wasn't a dream, it was a vision.'_

**..+..------------------------------..+..**

**A/N : Any and all comments, suggestions, request or...sigh even criticism is welcomed. Please R & R; I'd love to here what you guys think.**


End file.
